The Other Princess - Kari, Kairi's Twin
by KikiXocluvr
Summary: Kari and Kairi, two sisters appeared in the Destiny Islands, 10 years ago. Now with their best friends, Sora and Riku they make a raft to get out of their world and to find their home. But that all changes when the darkness cames and engulfs everything... Sequel to The Other Light of the X-blade.
1. Chapter 1 - Wierd Dreams

**Me: Here's the first chapter of my second story, The 8th Princess of Heart! This story is about Kari after she arrives at the Destiny Islands with her sister, Kairi. I know I should finish the other one first but If I don't write this one, I'll forget it!**

**Kairi: *pats my back* We understand.**

**Sora: *grins* Yea no worries!**

**Me: Thanks *smiles* I don't own Kingdom Hearts.**

**Riku: *appears in the doorway* But she owns Kari.**

**Sora and Kairi: RIKU! *jump at the silver haired teen and crush him***

**Me: *sweatdrops* really…?**

**Hey – normal talking.**

_**Hey **_**– Kari's thoughts**

'_**Hey'**_** – Ser's voice.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Chapter One – Weird Dreams**

_She knew one thing._

_She was falling._

_To where? She didn't know. The only thing Kari knew was that she was falling into darkness. She made a flip and looked around, finding only darkness. Kari landed softly and took a step forward making a bright light covered her blue eyes and when she uncovered, Kari found herself in some kind of plantform. It had a brunette girl that appeared asleep and with a white key shaped sword on her hand. Around the girl where four people. A brunette boy that looked like 19 years old, a blue haired girl that looked the same age that the previous boy, a raven haired boy with gold eyes and a blond spiky haired boy with crystal blue couldn't stop the feelingof kinda know those people. _

"_Welcome to your heart, Kari." She heard a female voice say._

"_My heart?" The young red head asked confusedly. "How can this my heart? My heart's a glass station?!"_

_She could hear the voice giggle "No, of course not. But let's go straight to the reason why you're here." Kari nodded. "You're here because you need to make the Awakening just like I did."_

"_Awakening?" Kari questioned._

"_Yes. We shall begin." A light engulfed Kari. "First, your new weapon." A flash appeared in Kari's hand and a pure white key shaped sword appeared making the girl gasp. "This is Oath of Light. I entrust you my Keyblade and with it, protect you and what's dear to you." An door appeared and Kari went through it to find herself in her island with Tidus, Wakka and Selphie. She approached Wakka and he looked at her._

"_What do you want outta life?"_

_Kari raised an eyebrow and thought about it "I want to be strong."_

"_To be strong, huh?"_

_Kari approached Selphie and the young girl met her eyes._

"_What's most important to you?"_

_Kari's answer was quick "Friendship and family."_

_Selphie titled her head to the side "Is friendship and family such a big deal?"_

_Ignoring what she just heard, Kari moved to her final friend._

"_What are you so afraid of?"_

_Kari thought about it. "I'm afraid to lose my sister and friends…but I'm more afraid of getting old and not spend enough time with them."_

"_Getting old? Is that really so sacry?"_

_Kari nearly jumped when she heard the female voice again. "You want to be strong. You want friendship and family. You're afraid of getting old. Your adventure begins at midday. You'll come through very day you will open the door is far away but also very near. You must not allow yourself to be captured or the world's destiny will be destroyed."_

_Kari nodded but still had an confused look on her face "Okay, but can you tell me who you are?"she asked._

"_I'm afraid not. I may only say that we met when you were four years old."_

_Kari looked down to her feet, sadly "But I don't remember when I was four…I lost my memories When I arrived at my new home." She looked up again, an hopeful look on her face "Will you be able to tell me someday?"_

_The voice giggled "Of course."_

_Kari smiled "Can you tell me your name?"_

"_Not my name but you can call me…Ser."the voice said._

_Kari nodded happily "Okay! Thank you for everything Ser!" And the young girl closed her eyes and vanished from her heart. Just as she vanished, a young brunette greeen eyed girl appeared on the station. Serah smiled softly._

"_You'll see, Ven. This girl and Sora will be able to join us four together again."_

_And with that said, she closed her eyes and vanished in a pink and white glow, leaving the station in darkness again._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kari opened her blue eyes and slowly sat up on her bed, with her knees to her chest and looking outside the window to the night's sky. The stars shone brightly making Kari smile. She looked at the other side of the room where her twin, Kairi slept and held out her hand. A white flash and Oath of Light appeared in her hand. She gazed at it and held it close to her chest.

"Thank you." She murmured softly.

She made the Keyblade disappear and layed in bed, pulling her covers to her chin and closed her eyes with a smile. She never noticed how her star shaped necklace shone in the moonlight.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_**Next day…**_

"Kari! Wake up!"

Kari woke up with Kairi shaking her. She opened her blue eyes and sat up in bed, smiling at her twin.

"Morning, Kai." She said yawning and rubbing her eyes.

Kairi smiled back and stood up "Morning. Get dressed and come down stairs. Breakfast is ready."she said before leaving the room.

Kari stood up and grabbed an blue shirt with two wings on the back and white shorts and put them on. She also put on an pair of Kairi's shoes and ran downstairs to the kitchen. She stopped when she saw Kairi at the table by herself.

"Where's mom and dad?"she asked.

Her twin sighed "They left know…You know. Work."There was an pained tone in Kairi's voice.

Kari knew it. Their parents were always working and almost never home with them. She sighed and sat by her sister, eating her cereals in silence.

"Do you we'll finish it today?" Kairi asked while standing to wash the bowls.

Kari also stood to clean them and grinned "Of course! It's almost done! We and the boys did a very good job."

Kairi smiled at her sister and the two left their house. They climbed on their boat and sailed to the play island where they always play. The twins climbed out of the boats and Kari noticed someone on the beach.

"Kai, look." She whispered pointing.

Kairi followed her sister's gaze and giggled. On the beach, their friend Sora was sleeping on his back. Kairi winked at her sister and the two of them moved to the brunette boy 's side. Sora opened his eyes and yawned, looking eyes with Kairi.

"Woah!" He cried satting up. Kairi and Kari giggled "Give me a break, Kairi. You too Kari!"

"Sora, you lazy bum. We knew we'd find you snoozing down here." Kairi said.

"No! This huge, black THING swallowed me up! I couldn't breathe! I couldn't-" Sora winced when Kairi bonked him in the head.

"Are you still dreaming?"she asked.

"It wasn't a dream! You believe me right, Kari?" Sora turned to the other red head.

Kari smiled and rubbed the back of her neck "I…sorta do. I had a weird dream tonight too."

Sora grinned "See? Even Kari has weird dreams like me!" he told Kairi.

Kairi waved them off and stepped closer to the ocean "Yeah, sure."

"Say, Kairi. What was your home twon like? You know, where you and Kari both grew up."Sora asked curiously.

Kari bonked him in the head "We told you before, Sora."

"We don't remember." Kairi finished for her sister.

"Anything at all?" Sora pressed making Kari bonk him again "Ouch! Stop doing that!"

"Then stop asking questions you already know!" The red head snapped.

"But, don't you two ever want to go back?"

Kairi hummed "I'm happy here." She said simply.

"And so am I."Kari added. "But you know… We wouldn't mind going to see it."

"I'd like to see it too." Sora said with a grin. "Along with any other worlds out there! I want to see them all!"

Kari smiled "Then what're we waiting for?"

"Hey," The three turned around to meet their silver haired friend "Aren't you guys forgetting about me?"

"Wouldn't dream of it, Riku." Kari said.

"So, I guess I'm the only one working on the raft." Riku threw the big log to Sora, who managed to catch it just in time. He then approached the two giggling girls "And you two are just as lazy as he is."

Kari glared slightly and punched his arm "I'm not lazy!" Her friends shot her looks "Well…maybe I am but not as much as Sora is!"

"Hey!" came Sora's indignant voice.

Kairi giggled and wrapped an arm around her twin's shoulders "You know we love you, sis."

"Yeah, yeah…whatever." Even if she was upset, Kari couldn't hid a smile at her sister's words. She sat between Sora and Riku and stretched her legs.

"Okay!" Kairi exclaimed. "We'll finish it together! I'll race you!"

"What?"

"What, are you kidding?

"Really, Kai?"

"Ready? Go!"Kairi shouted.

Just as she souted, the three sitting teens stood up and started running. Kairi followed them with a laugh.

_Yes_. _That time we didn't know what would happen to us and our friendship. But when the darkness came…It destroyed everything…_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Two days later, the raft was done and the four friends were ready to go. During the last afternoon she would ever spent in that island, Kari visted the Secret Place and smiled at the drawing that Sora and Kairi drew. When she felt an breeze, she turned around to find a shadowed person on the corner.

"W-who are you?" she asked

The cloaked person looked at her "I came to see the door to this world. And of course if the princess was ready for her journey."

"What princess?" Kari asked confusedly.

"This world has been connected. Tied to the darkness…soon to be completely eclipsed."

"What do you mea…Wait! Did you come from another world?!" Kari asked.

The person ignored her question "You do not have the necessary power to protect the door. You and other 7 will open it and bring darkness."

Kari looked at the door and then at the corner to find the cloaked person gone. She frowned and touched the door. She could feel an evil aura but didn't pay it any mind.

"Kari?" A hand touched her shoulder.

The red head screamed and turned around to meet Riku "God! Really?! Did you have to scare me like that?!"

"Sorry" He grinned "Are you okay? You've been staring at the door for a while now."

Kari took one last look at the door and smiled at the boy "Yup. I'm fine. Where are Sora and Kairi?"

"They headed home already." Riku eyed her closely "Are you sure your okay, Kari?"

The red head grinned and nodded "Yeah, I'm fine. No worries." She grabbed his hand "Let's go home, okay?"

He nodded and the two left the Secret Place, not noticing a shadowed figure watching them the whole time. The figure smirked and vanished into a portal of darkness.

When Kari arrived home, she was hugged to death by Kairi. The young red head smiled and patted her sister's back before pulling her away and headed to her room, Kairi following her. Kari layed in bed as Kairi got their bags ready.

"Do you think we'll find our homeworld?" Kari asked softly.

Her twin eyed her and smiled, sitting next to her "Of course, we will. Hey! Maybe it will be our first destination!"

Both girls shared an laugh which fell when they noticed the dark sky. Kari stood up and grabbed Kairi's hand as she ran out of their house.

"Where are you two going?" Their mother asked from the kitchen.

Kari and Kairi eyed each other "Um…Out!" Kari replied and the twins left the house in the direction of the beach. They climbed their boat and rode to the Island. Arriving there, Kairi held her sister's hand as they got off the boats. Kari squeezed her twin's hand and their started to look around. Then black creatures surrounded them and Kairi whimpered, getting closer to Kari, who took a step back in fear.

'_Don't be afraid'_a voice told Kari.

_Ser?_, she thought.

'_Yes, now summon Oath of Light to your hand.' _Ser instructed.

Kari did as she was told and summoned the pure white Keyblade to her hand, making Kairi jump slightly. Kari smiled reassuringly to her twin and glared at the creatures.

'_Now, destroy them'_ Ser said.

Kari nodded and slashed the creatures away. But just as they disappeared, more appeared. Kari cursed and took Kairi to the Secret Place. When Kari started heading out, Kairi panicked.

"You're going outside?!"

Kari nodded "Yea…Don't worry Kai. You'll be safe here."

Kairi shook her head "No! That's not what I mean! You can't go outside!"she cried.

Kari sighed and held out her pinky. Kairi stared at it through her tears. "We'll make a promise. I'll find Sora and Riku and we'll join you right away, okay?"

Kairi smiled relieved and linked her pinky with her twin's. "Okay…"

Kari smiled and ran outside, ending up bumping into Sora. The two fell to the ground and helped each other up.

"Where's Kairi?" the boy asked.

Kari pointed at the Secret Place "In there. She's safe. Did you find Riku?"she asked.

Sora looked away "Yeah…"

"And?"she pressed.

"He's not in the Island anymore." Sora said.

Kari blinked "What do you mean?"

"When I found him, we talked and he was engulfed by shadows."Sora explained wincing at the girl's hurt expression.

"Is…he dead?" she asked quietly.

Sora shook his head "No! Of course not!" He embraced the red head "You know Riku's stronger than that."

Kari smiled weakly and pulled away from his embrace "C'mon. Let's go join Kairi."

Sora nodded and the two entered the Secret Place where Kairi stood facing the door. Kathia sighed relieved that her sister was okay.

"Hey, Kai. I brought Sora" she said and Kairi turned around to face them with an empty expression.

"Sora…Kari…"she said slowly as if she didn't have strenght. The door bursted open and darkness flowed out of it pulling Kairi with it.

"Kairi!" Sora and Kari cried. The brunette boy held out his arms and just as Kairi touched his body, she vanished and the two teens were pulled out of the Secret Place. Kari fell to her knees and punched the ground, tears rolling down her cheeks.

"I shouldn't have left her alone!" she cried. "It's my fault she disappeared!"

Sora pulled the girl up and wrapped his arms around her. She let out a choked sob and clutched his shirt tightly. They both looked up and saw a big shadow monster facing them. Kari pulled away from Sora and summoned Oath of Light to her hand at the same time Sora summoned Kingdom Key. They stared at each other and nodded before lunging for the monster. Kari climbed his big arm and glared right at his face.

"You choose thhe worst moment to appear." She hissed and stabbed her Keyblade right through his head. It screeched in pain and started shaking making Kari lose her balance. She started to fall and-

'_SNAP!'_

-she gave a scream of pain when she landed in her left arm and broke it. Sora ran to her side and knealt by her, wrapping one of her arms around his shoulders and pulling her up. Kari breathed heavily and smiled gratefully at Sora. And then they started to be sucked by the big ball of darkness in the sky.

_And that's how the darkness tore us apart…At least I had Sora with me in my final moments in the Island._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Me: And here's the first chapter! I had this idea in my mind for like…2 days but I was too lazy to post it but now, here it his! Hope you like it! I changed my character's name because I didn't like the other one.**

**Kari: *rolls her eyes* Whatever. I like this one better. So what will happen to me? Will I go with Sora on his journey or not?**

**Me: *smirks* you shall seee….**

**Kari: *rolls her eyes and turns to readers with a smile* Please Read and Review!**

**Me and Kari: Bye! **


	2. Chapter 2 - Traverse Town

**Me: I'm srry I took sooo long! It's just… I totally hate my life right now and I haven't really had the time or disposition to write a new chapter so I'm sorry. **

**Kari: *smiles and hugs me* It's okay Kiki. Just so you know we're here for you.**

**Everyone else: *nods in agreement***

**Me: Thanks **

**Donald: Kiki doesn't own us just her OC's.**

**Me and everyone: Please Read and Enjoy! **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Chapter 2 – Traverse Town (1****st**** Visit)**

_**Traverse Town**_

In the 1st District, Donald Duck and Goofy had landed their Gummi Ship and were entering Traverse Town when Goofy pointed at the sky and gasped, Donald following his actions.

"Look, a star's goin' out!"

"Come on. Let's hurry." Donald said. Goofy nodded and the two started walking again, when Donald crossed his arms "Where are those keys…"

"Hey, ya know, maybe we oughta find Leon. " Goofy replied. The two walked and right before the accessory shop was a alley and Pluto, their dog sniffed his way to there. "Uh, Donald. You know, I betcha that…"

"Aw, what do you know, you big palooka?" Doanlad cut him off before keep going his way.

"What do I know?" Goofy asked himself. "Hmm… Come on, Pluto!"

The yellow dog went to the alley, totally ignoring the dog. Pluto approached a brunette boy who was sitting on the floor, leaning on the wall and licked his cheek.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sora slowly opened his blue eyes and looked around lazily "What a dream…" he mumbles closing his eyes again. But the dog jumpes on his stomach making him jump "This isn't a dream!" Sora stands up and looks around "Where's Kari?" When he found the young red haired girl laying on floor a few feets from him, he ran to her side and slightly shook her "Kari?"

No response from the girl.

"Oh no…" Sora takes the girl on his back gently to not hurt her broken arm and sees the dog running away "Hey, wait!"

Sora starts walking, fixing Kari on his back and he finds himself in a different town. "This is totally weird…I'm in another world!" He eyes the hurting expression on Kari's face which was also stained with dry tears "Don't worry Kari. I'll find help."

Sora enters the acessory shop to find a blond man on the counter. He was wearing a white shirt along with blue pants and goggles on his head. The man turns around.

"Hey there, how can I…" Then he notices that it's a kid "Aw, it's only a kid."

Sora glares " I'm not a kid! And the name's Sora!" He metioned to Kari "Can you help her? She has a broken arm and she's unconscious."

"First tell me what happened, Sora." The man said.

After the explanation, Sora took all the information in "Traverse Town… So, gramps, is this really another world?"

"Don't call me gramps!" the man growled. "The name's Cid! Anyways… Not sure what you're talking about, but this sure ain't your Island."

Sora hmmed "Guess I'd better start looking for Riku and Kairi and look for someone to help Kari."

"Well, good luck in whatever it is you're doing." Cid said. "And sorry I couldn't do anything for the girl."

"Can I leave her here in your care?" Sora asked. Cid shrugged and nodded, taking the young girl in his arms before lying her on the couch gently. As Sora left, Cid noticed the necklace around Kari's neck shine and a symbol of a heart, half black, half white, appeared on her left shoulder. An aura engulfed her making Cid cover his eyes and when the aura vanished, Kari's arm was completely healed but the symbol was still in her shoulder.

The red haired girl opened her eyes and sat up, blinking in confusion at Cid "Who are you?" she asked.

"Cid." He replied still shocked.

Kari raised an eyebrow but shrugged and looked around "Where am I? And where's Sora?" She asked.

As if on cue, Sora came in the shop and smiled happily when he saw her awake "Kari!" he shouted and hugged her. "How's your arm?"

Kari eyed her arm and frowned "Weird… Its not broken anymore." She replied confused. Then she noticed the mark on her shoulder "What's this?" She shook her head and shrugged, turning to Sora "So… let's search around town?"

Sora nodded and the two left the shop, leaving Cid behind with a shock expression "That mark… I've seen it before… But where?" he mumbled to himself.

Just as the teens stepped out of the shop, they heard a voice speak "They'll come at you out of nowhere." They turned to see a browned haired man wearing a leather jacket and a gunblade in his hand. "And they'll keep coming at you as long as you continue to wield the Keyblade. But why? Why would they choose kids like you two?"

Kari glared and tightened her grip on Oath of Light "We're. Not. Kids." She growled.

The man smirked at her "Short tempered, are we?" She just growled again. "Whatever. Let's see those Keyblades." He started walking forward.

"What? There's no way you're getting this!" Sora exclaimed.

"All right, have it your way." He said getting ready to attack.

Sora bolted forward and swung at the man but he simply move out of the way and swang at Sora. The brunette barley dodged it and didn't have time to react when the man swung again. Sora forced himself to stay conscious but he was too tired and fell to the floor, unconscious.

"Sora!" Kari cried and knealt by the boy. She glared at the man "Did you have to hit him so hard?"

"He started it." The man shrugged.

"Hey, you found them. Nice going, Leon."

Kari and the man, now known as Leon turned and saw a black haired girl with and amused smile on her face.

"Still… It looks like things are worse than we thought." Leon eyed Sora and Kari and their Keyblades "A lot worse."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Meanwhile, Donald and Goofy were walking through the alley on the back of the Hotel still in search of Leon.

"Gawrsh, there's nobody here. Sure is spooky." Goofy commented as they walked.

"Aw, phooey. I'm not scared." Donald said with his chest out but he screamed and jumped to Goofy's back when an hand touched his shoulder.

"Excuse me. Did the King send you?" a soft voice asked. They turned and saw a brunette woman with a pink dress and hair in braid smiling softly at them.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Come on, lazy bum. Wake up."

Sora sat up and rubbed his eyes. He looked beside him and saw Kairi watching him. "You okay?" she asked.

"I guess…"

She smiled "That's good."

"I'm so glad you're okay Kairi." Sora said.

"Kairi? It's me. Kari."

Sora rubbed his eyes and it was indeed Kari who was watching him, concern in her blue eyes. She turned to Leon who was leaning on the wall "You hit him to hard." She scolded.

He grunted.

"Those creatures that attacked you are after the Keyblade" the black haired girl, Yuffie explained. "But it's your heart they really want, because you wield the Keyblade." She turned to Kari "They'll probably attack you too."

Sora eyed the key-shaped sword "The Keyblade…"

Yuffie nodded "Yeah, we had to get it away from you to shake off those creatures. It turns out that's how they were tracking you two."

"It was the only way to conceal your heart from them." Leon spoke "But it won't last for long. Still, hard to believe that from all people you two are the chosen ones." Leon grabbed the Keyblade but it disappeared and appeared in Sora's hands. "Well, I suppose beggars can't be choosers."

"Why don't you try making sense!" Sora exclaimed "What's going on here?"

Kari nodded "Yeah! You lost me way back!" she exclaimed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Okay" Aerith began "you know there are many worlds out there besides your castle and this town, right?"

Donald nodded "Yeah."

Goofy covered his mouth " But they're supposed to be a secret."

"They've been a secret because they've never been connected. Until now." Aerith explained "When the Heartless came, everything changed."

-X-

"Heartless?" Sora and Kari asked.

Yuffie nodded "The ones who attacked you, remember?"

"Those without hearts" Leon clarified.

"The darkness inside people's hearts—that's what attracts them." Yuffie explained.

"And there is darkness within every heart." Leon added.

Kari eyed him "But there must be people without darkness, right?" she asked.

Leon and Yuffie nodded "There are seven maidens with pure hearts. Hearts free from darkness" Leon said "There's an eight pure heart but no one has ever found her. They say that her heart is equally light and darkness."

"Hey, have you ever heard of someone named Ansem?" Yuffie asked.

-X-

"Ansem?" Goofy questioned.

"He was studying the Heartless." Aerith explained. "He recorded all of his findings in a very detailed report."

"Gawrsh, uh, can we see it?" Goofy asked.

Aerith shook her head "It's pages are scattered everywhere."

"Scattered?" Donald repeated.

"To many worlds."

Goofy thought about it "Oh, then maybe the king went to find 'em" he said. Donald nodded in agreement.

Aerith nodded "Yes. Those were my thoughts exactly." She admitted.

"We have to find him quick!" Goofy exclaimed.

"Wait!" Donald cried "First we need those keys!"

Aerith eyed them "That's right. The Keyblade."

-X-

"So… these are the keys?" Kari asked as she and Sora eyed their blades. "They look pretty awesome." She mumbled to herself.

"Exactly!" Yuffie said.

"The Heartless have great fear of the Keyblade." Leon said "That's why they'll keep coming after you no matter what."

"Well, I didn't ask for this." Sora said.

Kari didn't say anything because she remembered that Ser told her about using the Keyblade to protect those important to her.

"The Keyblade chooses it's master. And those two Keyblades choose you two." Yuffie said rather cheerfully.

"So tough luck." Leon scoffed.

"How did all of this happened?" Sora asked himself "I remember being in my room…" He gasped "Wait a minute! What happened to my home? My island? Riku! Kairi!"

Hearing her twin's name, Kari winced. If she hadn't left Kairi alone, she would be here with them. _It's my fault_, she thought.

'_Don't blame yourself, Kari'_ Ser told her through her link with the girl _'It's not your fault.'_

Kari slowly nodded but she still felt guilty.

"You know what? I really don't know." Leon confesses.

"At least I have Kari with me" Sora smiled at the red headed "Right?"

Kari slowly smiled and nodded "Yeah!"

Then suddenly a Soldier Heartless appeared in the room making Yuffie exclaim in surprise. Kari and Sora eyed the Heartless in determination. If they were going to be Keyblade Wielders… They had to fight the Heartless.

"Yuffie, go!" Leon ordered "Sora, Kari let'sgo!"

The man and the teens jumped out of the window, landing on the floor and destroyed the Heartless.

"Don't bother with the small fry. Go find the leader!" Leon ordered.

Sora and Kari nodded and started searching for the leader around the town. They searched the first and second District and the Hotel. Then they headed to the Third District. Meanwhile, Donald and Goofy were surrounded by Heartless.

"Gawrsh, are these the Heartless guys?" Goofy asked no one in particular.

"Let's go get'em, Goofy!" Donald exclaimed. But they end up being thrown off the balcony.

Kari looked up and saw Donald and Goofy falling from a balcony towards Sora "Sora! Move!" she shouted but to late. The pair fell right on top of the boy.

"Ouch…" Kari mumbled.

"One of the keys!" The pair exclaimed eyeing Sora's Keyblade.

The ground shook and four pillars blocked every exit. The group was surrounded by Heartless and Kari summoned Oath of Light to her hand making the animals gasp. They quickly destroyed the Heartless and a big armor appeared in front of them, making Kari gulp. _That looks bad_, she thought.

'_Don't worry'_ Ser told her_ 'You have my spell of Light'_

Kari nodded and bolted forward, starting to slash the feet and arms along with Sora. With Donald healing them and Goofy protecting them, the arms and feet were quickly destroyed. Eyeing the torso and the head, Kari nodded and pointed her Keyblade at the Armor, a white aura around her.

"Sea of Light!" she cried. A massive wave of light erupted from her and hit the Heartless making it disappear and a heart float to the sky. Lowering her Keyblade, Kari gasped for breath and fell to her knees. Goofy quickly ran to her side.

"Gawrsh, are you okay?" he asked.

She smiled weakly at him "Yeah, thanks." She said as she drank the potion he held out for her.

-X-

"So… you two were searching for us?" Sora asked metioning to him and Kari. The animals nodded.

"They, too, have been seeking the wielders of the Keyblade." Leon said as he appeared with Yuffie.

"Hey, why don't you two come with us? We can go to other worlds on our vessel." Goofy suggested.

"I wonder if we'll find Riku and Kairi…" Sora mumbled.

Kari patted his back "We will. You'll see." She said trying to sound confident even if she wasn't.

"Sora, Kari go with them. Especially if you want to find your friends." Leon said.

"Yeah, I guess…" the brunette mumbled.

"But you can't come along looking like that. Understand?" Donald said. "No frowning. No sad faces. All right?"

Goofy pipped in chuckling "Yeah, ya gotta look funny, like us!"he exclaimed.

"This boat runs on happy faces." Donald continued.

"Happy?" Sora repeated, head still down.

The pair and Kari eyed the boy intently and watched as he grinned imensly. It didn't took long for Kari to start laughing. The pair of animals soon followed.

"That's"Gasp "The" Gasp "Funniest" Gasp "Face" Gasp "I have ever" Gasp "SEEN!" Kari creid between laughter.

Sora smiled "Why not? We'll go with you guys!"

Donald held an hand "Donald Duck"

Goofy followed "Name's Goofy."

Sora joined "I'm Sora."

Kari soon followed "And I'm Kari."

"All for one and one for all!" Goofy exclaimed.

Kari grinned at her new companions. She and Sora wouldn't be alone in their journey in finding Riku and Kairi. She was glad for that. Kari wondered.

_What kind of adventures we'll have from now on? I hope many and many of them._

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Me: I'm sorry for being late! I guess I've been out of will to write (*voice full of sarcasm* gotta thank my friends for that) But anyways… Once again I hope you won't mind for Kathia's change of name. I really like Kari better. I should've followed CatLoverX33's advice and choose Hikari has her name from the beginning -_- But well! Now it's Kari and I love it!**

**Kari: *grins* Me too!**

**Me:*pats her head* I'm glad.**

**Me and Kari: Read and Review! **


	3. Chapter 3 - Wonderland

**Me: Here's Chapter 3. Hope you like it! I'm gonna use the villain's names even though they never met with Sora or Kari before.**

**Kari: You're only gonna say that?!**

**Me: *shrug* Was I suppose to say something else? *gets bonked in the head* OW!**

**Kari: YES! You should thank to who reads and likes your story!**

**Me: *smiles softly* They already know how thankful I am to them for reading. And I don't think they want us to stay here talking forever.**

**Kari: *sighs and turns to readers, smiling* Kiki does not own Kingdom Hearts. But she owns me and Ser.**

**Both of us: Read and Enjoy! *waves***

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Chapter 3 – Wonderland**

**-**_**Villain's HQ-**_

A group of shadowed figures were watching na hologram of the group in a dark room.

"Those little squirts took down that Heartless! Who'd have thought?" One of the group, Hades spoke incredusly.

Jafar spoke next "Such is the power of those Keyblades. The children's strength is not their own."

"Why don't we turn them into a Heartless?" Ursula spoke, a evil laugh leaving her lips "That'll set things quick enough."

"And those brats friends are the king's lackeys." Oggie Boggie spoke in annoyance.

"Swoogle me eyes! They're all bilge rats by the look of them." Hook sneered.

"Enough!" a cold voice called from the darkness. A old skinny woman stood behind them with black and purple robes and a big staff in her hand "The Keyblades have chosen them. Will it be he who conquers the darkness? Or will the darkness swallow him?" The woman allowed a smirk appear on her face "And will the girl survive? Or will she succumb to darkness as her destiny says that she will?"

**-**_**Gummy Ship**_**-**

"Whoa…" Kari and Sora breathed out. Donald and Goofy had led them to the Gummi Ship and they were suprised by it's size. It had 4 BIG bedrooms, 1 kitchen that was united with the small living room wich consisted in a couch and small TV and a bathroom that had what they needed to survive. The Ship was painted simply with red, yellow and blue but it was still amazing.

Donald cleared his throat " Let's see… Sora, you take first room which is just beside the living room, I will take the one next to yours, Goofy will take the one right in front of mine and Kari will take the very last one. Okay?" he asked.

Sora nodded "I'm good with it."

"Me too." Kari replied.

Goofy smiled and nodded "Gawrsh, you know I can sleep anywhere."

Donald sweatdropped "That I know." He mumbled making Kari giggle "It'll take a while until the next world so you can rest up a bit. When we arrive I'll warn you."

Kari nodded and headed to her supposed room, opening the door. It was a simple room with a bed and a desk with small compartments on it. The walls were painted light pink with small white petals all over it. Kari smiled. It was perfect. Sighing, she layed on the bed and closed her blue eyes.

_Kari?_

The young red haired girl jumped to a siting position and looked around with wide eyes. _'Did I just hear…'_

_I'm right here._

Kari's blue eyes widened even more when a transparent form of Kairi appeared in front of her "K-Kairi?" she stammered.

Her twin smiled softly. _Hey there._

"H-how—Why are you like that?" Kari asked.

Kairi shrugged slightly with a sad look on her face. _It happened so fast…_

**-X-**

_Kairi sighed as her twin left the Secret Place and turned to the door. She gulped as she eyed this dark aura around it. She never liked that door. Kairi screamed when her leg was grabbed by something. Looking down, she whimpered when she saw a dark creature clawing her leg. As she tried to prie it off, another came and grabbed her gave a scream of pain when the creature clawed her chest. A light erupted from her chest, destroying the creature._

_Kairi whimpered as she held her chest "What… is… happeni—"_

_She was cut off when a pinkish ball of light came out of her chest and her body fell to the ground, motionless as the darkness took it somewhere. The ball took form of a tired looking Kairi as she heard footsteps approaching the cave._

'_Sora and Kari…' she thought weakly._

**-X-**

…_And then my heart somehow went into Sora when he tried to grab hold of me, _Kairi finished, wincing at the guilty look on her twin's face. _Kari, don't feel guilty… It's not you're—"_

"Not my fault?" Kari cut off with tears streaming down her face "Kairi, you lost your heart because of me! I-If I hadn't left you alone… You would be here with us! I-If I hadn't left you, your heart wouldn't have went into Sora and you wouldn't have lost your body! It all my fault!" she cried, now sobbing incontrollably.

Kairi watched her sister break down and she felt a great urge to cry but somehow she couldn't. She tried to touch her twin but her hand went right through her. _Kari…_

"Kari?" It was Sora on the other side of the door "Are you okay? I heard you cry something."

Kari cleaned her tears quickly and opened the door, after making sure that Kairi had vanished. She smiled weakly as she faced Sora "I'm fine…" she assured quietly.

The brunette boy frowned at her tear stained face but nodded, knowing very well that he wouldn't be able to find out what was wrong "Okay… We're almost at the next world."

Kari nodded and slowly closed the door, sliding down on it until she sat on the floor pulling her knees closer and sob quietly. "I-I'm sorry… I'm so sorry…" she apologized over and over.

Kairi appeared again and knealt in front of her twin's form. _It's okay….You don't have to feel guilty…_

The young crying red head nodded mutely and cleaned her tears. She stood up and left her room, heading to the bathroom. Kari washed her face and took her long red hair in a low ponytail, just as Donald called.

"We arrived at the new world!"

Nodding to herself, Kari left the room and smiled reassuringly at the concern looks on Sora and Goofy's face. Together, the four left the Ship and landed on the new world.

**-**_**Wonderland-**_

Kari gave a cry as they start falling through a hole. She held on to Goofy for dear life and sighed in relief when she landed on the pink floor. Sora and Donald landed after them and looked around with confused expressions on their faces. Just as Kari was about to question where they were, a voice rang through the small room.

"Oh, my fur and whiskers! I'm late, I'm late, I'm late!" a small white rabbit with a small clock on his hand ran past them chanting to himself "oh dear, oh dear, oh dear! I'm here, I should be there. I'm late, I'm late, I'm late! The queen, she'll have my head for sure!"

"His… head?" Kari mumbled horrified.

The group started following the rabbit until the reached a door which opened to show two more, which also opened. Going through, the group found himself in a a pink room with a small door in the other wall, in which the rabbit went through. Knealing by it, Sora looked at the door confusedly.

"How did he get so small?" he asked no one in particular.

They all jumped when the door knob actually replied "No, you're simply too big."

"It talks!" Donald and Kari schreeched in unison.

The door knob yawned "Must you be so loud? You woke me up!" he said grumply.

"Good morning!" Goofly siad cheerfully and politely.

"Good night!" the door knob replied "I need a little more of sleep."

As it was starting to fall asleep, Sora cried out "Wait! What do we need to do to get small?" he asked.

"Why don't you try the bottle…" The door knob tried to stifle a yawn "Over there?" He metioned to the white table that magically appeared with two bottles on top of it.

"WIZARDRY!" Kari screamed, hiding behind Sora, who sweatdropped along with Donald, Goofy and suprisingly the door knob. Sora rolled his blue eyes and grabbed the blue bottle before drinking it. A poof… and Sora vanished.

"Whoa!" Kari breathed when she noticed a small version of Sora on the ground "I want to try it too!" She exclaimed before also drinking it and shrinking. She squealed "It's soooo cute to be this size!"

Sora, Donald and Goofy once again sweatdropped. The group fought off some Heartless and then found an exit but was behind a bed. Kari groaned as they jumped the big chair to the big table. They all drank from the orange bottle and became big again. Sora and Goofy pushed the bed which entered an wall.

"WIZARDRY AGAIN!" Kari screamed once again. They all stared at her "What?"

Sora rolled his eyes yet again and they drank from the blue bottle once again. Once they shrank, the group went the small opening to reach some kind of court room which was guarded by cards. They approached the place and saw a blond girl wearing a blue and white dress in some kind of trial. The previous white rabbit ran through the small stairs and played the trompet.

"Court is now in session!"

The girl gasped "I'm on trial? But why?" she asked.

"Her Majesty, the Queen of Hearts, presiding!" the rabbit announced.

A very fat, in Kari's opinion, woman sat in the big throne with a red dress and a small wand like thingy in her hand which had a small heart on it and opened her eyes. She leaned in slightly "This girl is the culprit. There's no doubt about it. And the reason is…" she stopped for a moment "Because I said so, that's why!" she yelled.

"That is so unfair!" the blond cried at the same time Kari cried "You're a big fatty bit—" but she was cut off when Sora put an hand over her mouth.

The Queen turned to them "And who are you supposed to be? And how do you dare interfere with my court!" she yelled enraged.

Kari managed to pry off Sora's hand from her mouth "We're… visitors and it's completely unfair that you blame that girl for something she didn't do!" she yelled back, beginning to lose her temper.

"If she didn't do it, then maybe you did it!" the Queen yelled pointing her small staff at Kari "I say that you're guilty as charged! Off with her head!"

"Hold it right there!" Sora yelled coming between the two "Kari had nothing to do with it and neither has that girl!"

Goofy nodded "That's right. It was the Heart—" He abrutly shutted up when the brunette boy gave him a look.

"Anyways" Sora continued "She's not the one you're looking for!"

"Do you have proof of their inocence?" The Queen asked and when the boy didn't answer, the Queen ordered her servants to lock Kari and the blond girl in a cage.

"Why am I locked?!" Kari growled angrily "I didn't do anything!"

The Queen smirked evilly "You disrespected me, girl. So that gives you death setence." She then turned to Sora, Donald and Goofy "Bring me evidence of Alice's inocence and then I just MIGHT release both girls."

Kari crossed her arms and huffed "First world and I'm already in jale." She mumbled to herself.

Alice looked down to her "I'm sorry for the trouble." She said sadly "I didn't want to envolve you."

Kari waved her off and smiled "It's fine. That's just my nature. Don't worry about it." She replied, standing up. She held an hand "I'm Kari."

"Alice." The blond girl shook her hand with hers.

When their hands touched, Kari felt a warm feeling in her chest. _What's this feeling?_, she wondered as she watched Alice's smile. _It's warm…_

After a silent 30 minutes, Sora finally showed up with four pink boxes. He placed them on the floor and climbed the poudium.

"Well, that's certanly a lot of evidence, but I'm still not impressed."the Queen grumbled "Cards! Bring forth my evidence!"

Another pink box appeared beside the other four.

The Queen hummed "Checking all the five boxes would be a waste of time. All right, then. Choose the one you wish to present. I'll decide who's guilty based on that evidence."

"What?!" Kari yelled in indignation.

"After all that time collecting them?" Sora added.

"Girl, shut your mouth!" The Queen snarled "And you boy, dare object? Then it's off with your heads! Now, choose one box."

Sora mumbled under his breath which to Kari seemed "That old hag" and approached one of the boxes. He eyed it and nodded, picking it up.

"Are you sure? No second chances!" The Queen warned.

The brunette boy nodded and they all held their breaths as one card opened the box to show an Soldier Heartless.

"See!" Kari cried in happiness "Alice's inocent and so am I!"

The Queen glared at her "Card, open the cage."

It did but as soon as Kari got out they locked it again, with Alice inside.

"I'm the law here!" the Queen yelled "Article 29: Anyone who defies the Queen is guilty!"

"Tha's crazy!" Donald yelled out.

"Seize them at once!"

A tower appeared in the middle of the court room and a card spinned the wheel which made Alice's cage go up. Sora and Kari got their Keyblades ready when the cards turned to them. As one lunged at them, Kari dodge rolled and slashed at it. It hissed in pain and swang at her again but she blocked it with Oath of Light. Kari was growing frustrated as more cards appeared.

"They keep on coming!" She cried "What should we do?!"

Sora blocked an attack with Kingdom Key "I think we should destroy that tower!" he shouted.

The girl nodded and sprinted to the tower only to be blocked by two cards. Kari growled and took a battle stance. The spades card lunged forward and slashed at the young red head only to be blocked by the Keyblade. She smirked and made a back flip before stabbing right through it's chest. As the spades one fell to the ground, the one of hearts jumped high before crashing down on the girl. Kari growled and spit out dirt from her mouth, glaring at the card. Suddenly an dark aura engulfed her and pushed the card away as well as the others.

Sora, Donald and Goofy watched in amazement and slight fear as the dark aura around Kari pushed the cards to the ground one by one, as the girl made her way to the tower. Kari held Oath of Light tightly in her left hand and nearly jumped when a breeze past through her right hand. She looked down and saw a dark version of Oath of Light in it. Shrugging, Kari held the twoo Keyblades high to the sky and shouted.

"Twilight Explosion!" The words felt like it didn't come from her but Kari didn't minded that as she watched an explosion of light and dark shards engulf the tower and at last destroy it. Dismissing her Keyblades, Kari fell to the ground a pain shoting through her heart and gasped for breath.

"Kari?!" Sora dashed to her side and held out an Potion for her "Here."

Kari took the Potion and drank it, the pain dissolving slowly. She took a deep breath and shakely stood up before regaining her posture "Thanks for the Potion, Sora." She smiled.

Sora grinned back "No prob, Kari. So what was that attack? It was awesome!" he exclaimed.

"I don't know. It came from somewhere but I don't know from where." She confessed.

Alice's cage came down and when they opened it, Alice was nowhere to be seen. Kari eyed the cage sadly and sighed.

"She must've gotten kidnapped when we were fighting." Donald commented as his companions nodded in agreement.

"You fools!" The Queen yelled out to the cards "Find the one who's behind this!"

The cards run completely disoriented to many places in search of Alice. Meanwhile, the group entered the Lotus Forest and the Cheshire cat appeared on a rock.

"Have you seen Alice?" Sora and Kari asked at the same exact time.

The cat shook his head "Alice, no. Shadows, yes! "

"Where did they go?" Goofy asked.

"This way, that way. Does it matter?" the cat replies boredly "Left, right, up, down! All mixed up thanks to the shadows! Step deeper in the forest to an deserted garden. You might find shadows in the upside-down room!"And he vanished.

"Upside-down… room?" Kari repeated.

The group started going through the forest, slashing through some Heartless until they got to an small garden that had a big table with many chairs. Beside it, was a houde with a door which they went through. In the Bizarre Room, the cat appeared again and told them to light up the two candles on the tables. After that was done, they left to the room where they had talked to the door knob and climbed the table where the cat appeared again.

"The shadows should be here soon" he told them "Are you prepared for the worst? If not, too bad!"

Then the big Trickmaster Heartless fell from the ceiling. Sora summoned Kingdom Key and Kari summoned Oath of Light and the dark Keyblade, which she called Oath of Darkness and got into battle stances. As the Heartless got fire on his hands, Kari got a Blizzard spell ready (Sora had previously teached her) as the brunette and Goofy lunged at the Trick master only to get thrown off it. Donald healed them and Kari released the ice from her Keyblades.

"Blizzard!" she shouted.

The spell hit the Trickmaster right on the chest which made it fall to his knees. Sora and Kari took advantage of that and jumped in the air before slashing down the Heartless. It stretched and the teens fell to the ground with a groan.

"Heal!" Donald shouted pointing his wand at them.

Surrounded by a soft green light, they smiled at the duck in thanks. Sora lunged at the Hartless once again and Kari got a Blizzard spell on one of her Keyblades while the other vanished. She held Oath of Light in front of her and just as Sora was about to deliver the final blow, she released it and joined the brunette's attack which effectively destroyed the big Heartless. The Trickmaster fell to the ground and as it's heart flew away, it's body vanished.

"What a racket. How's a door knob to get any sleep?" The group turned to a familiar door knob to see it yawning. As it yawned, a keyhole shined inside him. Sora and Kari's Keyblades reacted to it and two rays of light shot from them to it and _CLICK!_

"What was that?" Donald asked.

"You hear that? Sounded like something closed" Sora added.

Kari rolled her violet eyes "Well, we did point our KEYblades to a KEYhole after all." She replied and sighed.

Then a green and yellow piece fell to the ground.

"This gummi ain't like the others." Goofy commented.

Donald grabbed it and held it out to Kari, who saved it in her bag. The group then left the world to their Gummi Ship.

**-X-**

Kari sighed tiredly as she layed in bed. She rubbed her temples and and smiled when her transparent twin appeared beside her.

_You look tired_, Kairi commented.

"Yeah… We fought a lot." Kari replied as she layed under the covers.

_I know_, Kairi giggled_. I watched everything._

"Good" Her sister mumbled "That way I don't have to explain anything… Which is…good…because…I'm…sooo… tired…" And she fell asleep.

Kairi watched her twin sleeping and smiled softly before disappearing. Kari's lips moved to a slight smile as she dreamed probably about nice things.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Me: AND DONE! Longest chapter yet! *falls to bed* I'm soooo tired!**

**Kari: *rolls her eyes* Well, it is 1:40am.**

**Me: *mumbles sleepily* Shut up… *falls asleep***

**Kari: *shakes her head and smiles at readers* Hope you enjoyed it! Read and Review! Bye! **


	4. Chapter 4 - Olympus Coliseum - Part 1

**Me: Hey here's Chapter 3. I'm soo sad that I didn't get any reviews last chapter… **

**Kari: *rolls her eyes* Well probably you scared them off as you usually do with people *smirks***

**Me: *glares but then pouts* I guess that's true… *goes to corner and sulks***

**Kari: Poor Kiki…**

**Sora, Riku and Kairi: *come in the room* Hey.**

**Sora: What's up with Kiki?**

**Kari: She didn't get any reviews so she's sulking in a corner.**

**Kairi: Poor Kiki… But I guess she has to get over it right?**

**Riku: *shrugs* If she wants to. If she doesn't want to, she could stay like that forever.**

**Sora: *sighs and turns to readers, smiling weakly* Kiki doesn't own us or Kingdom Hearts but she owns her OC's and Keyblades.**

**Me: *still in the corner* why…?**

**Everyone else: *watch with sad faces***

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Chapter 4 – Olympus Coliseum – Part 1**

_**Olympus Coliseum**_

_Kari…_

Said red head groaned and snuggled to her covers from her bed. She didn't like to be whiny but she wanted to stay in bed. The battle in Wonderland beated the crap out of her.

A knock on the door "Kari?" It was Sora.

"Go away…" she mumbled "I want to sleep…"

Just as she said that, the door bursted open and someone took the covers from her. Kari slightly opened her eyes to see an angry Donald, staff in hand.

"Wake up!" he yelled "We arrived at a new world!"

"Go without me…" Kari said before falling asleep again. But then she cried out as water run down on her "WHAT THE HELL?!" she cried as she glared at Donald.

"That's for not waking up when your told!"

"You're not my boss!" she yelled "You can't tell me to do anything!"

"I can't? Let's see about that! WATER!" Donald cried. Water came out of his staff and shot at Kari. The red haired girl fell to the ground to avoid the water, glaring daggers "Will you do as your told now?"

"Will you do as your told now?" she mimicked with childish voice.

"Stop that!" Donald yelled.

Kari smirked "Stop that!" she repeated in the same childish voice.

Sora sweatdropped as he watched the duck and girl pick with each other. When he saw Kari ready to summon her Keyblade, he stepped between them "Hey, calm down." He told her.

She growled and nodded. The three of them made their way to the front of the ship where Goofy was, to see the new world. It was simple monument look alike world that was on top of sand and had two golden statues. Goofy landed the ship and they got out, going through the big door, that led to an entrance that had the two golden statues crossing swords, by the the other door.

"Whoa…" Kari breathed, eyes wide "This place looks awesome!"

Nodding in agreement, he group entered through the door and walked to the little satyr who had his back turned to them.

"Uh, sir?" Kari called slowly.

"Good timing. Give me a hand will ya?"He pointed at a pedestal which was a little further from where they stood, without turning around "Move that pedestal over there for me. I gotta spruce this place up for the games."

The group eyed each other wierdly, then looked back at the satyr and then shrugged, walking towards the pedestal. Sora and Kari nodded at each other, before starting to push the big pedestal, which didn't move the slightest. "It weighs a ton!" Sora complained. They tried again but the result was the same. The two teens sighed, Kari in frustration, and walked to the satyr.

"Hey! It's way to heavy for us!" Kari exclaimed to the satyr.

"What?" The satyr exclaimed indigantly "Way too heavy? Since when have you been such a little—" He turned around and finally noticed who he was talking to "Oh. Wrong guy."

The red haired girl crossed her arms over her chest, glaring "I'm not a guy. I'm a GIRL!" she shouted hitting him on the head.

"OW!" he complained "I wasn't even talking to you!"

Kari, realizing what he said, dropped her arm and blushed in embarassement "O-oh… Sorry?" she said, laughing nervously.

The satyr glared at her before turning to Sora "What're you guys doing here?" He came down of the pillar he was standing on, puffing his chest out "This here's the world-famous Coliseum—heroes only! And I got my hands full preparing for the games. So run along, pip-squeaks."

Kari growled and glared at the satyr, before summoning Oath of Light into her hand "Who are you calling pip-squeaks?! We're taller than you!" she shouted and was about to rip his head out if Sora hadn't stepped between them.

"I know you're mad but ripping his head out? Seriously, Kari?"The brunette boy said shaking his head.

The red haired girl growled one last time at the satyr, who was hiding behind Donald, mumbling about 'evil pip-squeak' and sighed dismissing her Keyblade.

Seeing he was out of danger, the satyr walked from behind Donald "Look, it's like this. Heroes are coming from all over to fight ferocious monsters right here in the Coliseum."

"You got heroes standing right in from of you." Donald argued crossing his feathery arms over his chest.

Goofy smiled proudly "Yup! They're the real heroes, chosen by the Keyblade!" He exclaimed placing an hand over Sora's and Kari's shoulder.

"And we're heroes too!" Donald quickly added, not wanting to feel left out.

Silence. Then laughter from the satyr broke through the heavy silence "Heroes? Those runts?" he exclaimed between laughs.

Sora and Kari glared at the satyr with all their might "What's so funny? We've fought a bunch of monsters!" Sora argued.

"Yeah! We're probably stronger that you are…" Kari mumbled under her breath.

Finally, the satyr's laughter stopped "Hey, if you can't even move this…" He tried push the pedestal with no avail "…you can't call yourselfs…"He kept trying to push "… a hero!" Finally he gave up and slomped to the ground, gaspinf for breath.

Kari smirked "Now who's the pip-squeak?"

The satyr glared at her in response "Okay, so it takes more than brawn. Well, well, let's see what you can do." He finally assented, standing up. "The trial is tough. You got what it takes? You ready?" He asked.

"I'm ready!" Sora and Kari exclaimed at the same time.

The satyr, which they found out it's called Phil, took them to the grounds, where barrels stoos placed in many places. **(A/N: I'm not sure if I can say it like that! XD) **Sora stepped forward, going first, and summoned Kingdom Key. Phil started the time and Sora was off, destroying 20 barrels before the 30 seconds ended. He managed to do it easily and Kari was next. Summoning Oath of Light and getting the signal that the time was ticking, the red haired teen rushed at the barrels and destroyed them, barely finishing on time.

"How did you *gasp* manage to do it *gasp* so easily?!" Kari shouted, gasping for breath.

Sora grinned "I'm just that awesome." He joked.

Kari rolled her violet blue eyes and stood up, dismissing Oath of Light. Phil led them back to the vestibule and turned to the group.

"You know, you two ain't bad."He confessed.

Sora grinned, putting his arms behind his head "Looks like we're headed to the Games."

"Afraid not!" Phil argued.

"Why not?!" The teens cried in unison.

"Two words:" Phil held out two fingers "You guys ain't heroes!"

Kari giggled as she watched Goofy count by fingers but then realized what Phil said "We're heroes! We just proved it to you!" she shouted.

"Hmph!"Phil turned away "Wanna become a real hero? Start by mastering this spell."

Sora and Kari gasped as electricity shot through their veins. The group walked out of the vestibule and sighed sadly.

"Rather a stubborn old goat, wouldn't you say?" They heard a voice behind them say.

Turning around, the group looked at the blue fire headed man wearing black that stood watching them, creepily in Kari's mind.

"And you are?" she asked.

'_Hades'_, Ser said making Kari jump in surprise. She hadn't heard from her for a while.

"Whoa, hold on there, little rose." Kari made a disgusted face "Wait, let me guess. You want to enter the games, right? Well, then, hey, get a load of this" Hades placed an hand on Kari's shoulder and with his free hand, he made two passes appear.

"A pass?" Sora asked excitedly.

"It's all yours. Good luck, kids. I'll be rooting for you, little shorty, little rose." And he disappeared just like he appeared.

The group, now more excited than ever, walked in the vestibule and literally shoved the passes in Phil's face, whose eyes were wide.

"Hey, how'd you get this?" he asked.

"Can we enter the games now?" Sora asked.

Phil hesitated "Well… I guess so. Let's start with the preliminaries. Ready?"

"Ready!" they chorused.

And the 1st match began against the Shadow Scout. Sora and Kari bolted forward, Kingdom Key and Oath of Light in hand and before Donald and Goofy could even blink, the Heartless were destroyed and two grinning teens faced them.

"You're no heroes yet, but you ain't doing bad. Lucky you came to me for coaching." Phil commented.

"I want a challenge!" Kari whined "These guys are piece a cake!"

Just then, a blond spiky haired man passed by them, eyeing Sora and Kari by the corner of his eye. Kari stared at the blond man as he left, frowning.

"Something tells me he'll be a tough one to beat." Phil said.

Kari narrowed her eyes "No kidding…" she mumbled.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Me: *still sulking on the corner* why…?**

**Kari: *frustrated* THAT'S IT! *grabs me by the arm and places me in front of the readers* You can't be sulking all day! I know you have troubles in your life but… *uses much softer voice* You can't act like it's the end of the world.**

**Me: *looks up to her shocked but the smiles* You're right. *stands up and smiled at the readers* I guess I was so mad at my life that I didn't even noticed my behavior. Sorry guys! I'm much better now! I hope you like this Chapter. If you did why don't you leave me a review telling me if you did or not? Also I seperated Olympus Coliseum in 2 parts because I have to go do my homework and I can't write more today. So I'm sorry about that.**

**Me and Kari: *wave* See ya next time! **


	5. Chapter 5 - Olympus Coliseum - Part 2

**Me: Here's Chapter 5! Read and tell me what you think! :3**

**Kari: *raises an eyebrow* Well… that was quick**

**Me: *grins and smirks evilly when she sees a sleeping Sora on the couch* eheheheh…**

**Kari: *sweatdrops***

**Me: *approaches Sora from behind and jumps on him* **

**Sora: AHH! *glares at me* what the hell?!**

**Me: Remember the time you tried to make spill cream in my face?**

**Sora: *nods slowly* yeah…?**

**Me: *grins* my revenge is almost done *laughs evilly***

**Sora: *pales and runs away screaming bloody murderer***

**Kari: *sweatdrops and turns to readers, smiling* Kiki does not own Kingdom Hearts but she owns her OC's and Keyblades.**

_**Hey – **_**Kari's thoughts and sometimes Kairi's voice.**

'_**Hey' – **_**Ser talking.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Chapter 5 – Olympus Coliseum Part 2**

As the group got ready for the next round of the preliminaries, Kari sat on the floor and summoned Oath of Darkness to her hand. She was confused. If she was supposed to fight against Darkness, why would she need a Keybladefrom it? Kari frowned and closed her eyes. _Hey, Ser?_

'_Yeah?'_

_Why do I have this Keyblade?, _Kari asked as she held the dark Keyblade in front of her.

Ser was silent fro a moment _'I… don't really know.' _She finally replied '_I sense both Light and Darkness from your coexist in your heart equally. I think, since you already had a weapon of Light, the Darkness In your heart created that Keyblade.'_

_So I can use both Light and Darkness?, _Kari questioned.

'_I guess… But I'm curious about your power over both of the realms. I guess it's the power of Twilight'_

_Twilight? , _the young red head rubbed her cheek in confusion.

Ser giggled _'Twilight it's what is between Light and Darkness. You use both so I guess your power envolves Twilight.'_

Kari nodded in understanding "I guess it makes sense…" she spoke out loud.

"What does?" Sora asked as he turned to look at her, Donald and Goofy following.

The red haired girl flushed because she was caught talking to herself and stood up, laughing nervously "N-nothing… Just talking to myself" she replied.

The group eyed her wierdly but shrugged it off. They entered the arena and took out their weapons, taking battle stances. The Sinisters appeared and the group lunged forward. Kari swang her Keyblade at two Shadows and they disappeared. She turned to one Blue Rhapsody and ran at it. Kari pointed her Keyblade at it and shouted,

"Thunder!"

Lightning shot out everywhere, destroying effectively all the Heartless. Kari placed Oath of Light on her shoulder and grinned at her companions, who grinned back. Sora reached her and they high-fived each other. They reached Phil, who was slightly smiling.

"Say, you're better than I thought, kids! Wish he was here to see this."

Kari raised an eyebrow "Who?"

"Hercules" Phil replied "He's a hero if there was one. Too bad he's off visiting his father."

The group nodded understanding. They stepped back in the arena and took out their weapons, as the Shadow Platoon appeared. Sora and Kari nodded at each other and lunged forward, easily destroying the Shadows. Back to back, they slashed at the Soldiers next.

"This is getting more difficult, don't you think?" the red head asked as she slashed the Blue Rhapsodies.

Sora nodded in agreement, destroying a Red Nocturne "Yeah, but it's still easy to us" he replied, grinning.

Kari rolled her violet blue eyes and slashed the final Blue Rhapsody "Yeah, yeah…" she muttered.

The group healed quickly and the Heat and Freeze match began. Donald easily destroyed most of them with Thunder but the Red Nocturnes were still standing. Kari tightened her grip on Oath of Light and pointed it at them, shouting,

"Blizzard!"

Ice covered the Heartless until they exploded and the hearts float to the sky. Kari followed the heart in thought. _Where do the hearts we release go to?_, she thought to herself.

"Kari!"

The red head turned just to meet a fire ball hitting her right on the stomach. An Red Nocturne faced her as she fell to her knees in pain. Kari gasped for breath as she tried to heal the wound with Potions. Sora quickly finished the Heartless off and knealt by the red haired girl.

"Are you okay?" he asked her concerned.

Kari nodded weakly, as the Potions she took slowly healed their wound. Donald used Cure on her which sped the effects. The girl slowly stood up and smiled at Donald.

"Do you want to quit?" Sora asked.

The red haired girl quickly shook her head "No! I can continue!" she protested.

"But Kari-"

"_Sora!" _she said sternly "I can continue. Don't make me hit you!"

The brunette boy quickly nodded and backed off. He knew how Kari was when mad and he didn't want her to hit him.

The group took out their weapons and got into battle stances as the Blue Revenge group of Heartless appeared. Kari, shaking a little, ran forward and slashed through the Blue Rhapsodies. She bit her lip to keep a scream from erupting from her lips, as she stopped to take a breath. Kari touched her stomach and cursed when she saw blood dripping from it. But she couldn't worry about that right now. She rushed to the last Blue Rhapsody and slashed through it, effectively destroying it. Kari quickly drank a Potion and healed her wound.

"Kari! You have to quit!" Sora cried as he reached her side "Your wound is getting worse!"

The red haired girl looked down but then she smiled at her friend "Thanks for caring for me, but I want to keep going."

"But why?"

"I don't want to be a burden. I need to get strong so I can still help you find Riku and Kairi." She explained.

The brunette boy was about to protest but he saw the look in her eyes. Her look told him that she wouldn't give up until she got what she wanted, which was getting strong and of course… her sister back. He nodded and they got ready for the next battle.

**-X-**

"Those little punks are your next opponents, okay?" Hades told the blond spiky haired man that stood by him, watching the group "Now, don't blow it. Just take them out."

"The great god of the Underworld is afraid of a couple of kids?" the blond asked incredusly "Sorry, but my contract says—"

"I know!" Hades interrupted angrily "You think I don't know? I wrote the contract!I know it says you're only required to kill Hercules In this tournament. But you gotta fight those kids" Hades pointed at Sora and Kari "to get to him. Come , It's like that old goat says: Rule 11: It's all just a game, so let loose and have fun with it! I mean, a casualty or two along the way is no big deal, right?"

The blond haired young man just scoffed and walked away.

Hades sighed "Geez. Stiffer than the stiffs back home. Still, suckers like him are hard to come by…"

**-X-**

The group got their weapons ready as the next match came up. A Large Body stood on the middle of a group of Blue Rhapsodies and Red Nocturnes. Kari grimaced at the thought of being smashed by the Large body and ran at it, Oath of Light raised. Sora was right by her side as they ran behind the Heartless and strucked its back. It roared in pain and lunged with his belly at the two teens, who quickly dodged rolled out of the way. They pointed Kingdom Key and Oath of Light at it and shouted in unison,

"Blizzard!"

Blocks of ice sprouted from the tips of their Keyblades and it the Large body right on the chest, making it disappear. Donald finished the last Red Nocturne and Sora and Kari high-fived each other, grinning.

The same blond spiky haired young man from before stepped into the arena and faced the group, his sword raised. Sora and Kari took battle stances and got ready. They dodged rolled out of the way when Cloud **(I'm tired of calling him the blond spiky haired young man so I'll just use his name, okay? )** lunged right at them. Kari got to her feet and swang Oath of Light at Cloud, who blocked it with his Buster. Sora, from behind Cloud, got a Blizzard spell ready and shot it at the blond's back. Cloud quickly shoved Kari away and jumped away from the ice.

Sora and Kari stood side by side with Donald and Goofy behind them and ran at Cloud, swinging their Keyblades. The blond blocked their attacks and shoved them to the ground. Kari looked up to him and glared at him as he stepped closer to them, raising his sword. The two teens shut their eyes waiting for impact but when none came, they opened their eyes to see Cloud looking behind him.

A three head big black dog bursted into the arena and roared as Sora and Kari gasped, getting to their feet quickly.

"Oh, right, there was one other rule I forgot: Accidents happened." Hades spoke before walking into the darkness.

Cerberus was stopped from destroying everything when a ginger haired and muscled man held him back.

"Herc!" Phil cried.

Hercules turned to the satyr "Phil! Get them out of here!"

The satyr didn't waste any time as he started to ran towards the vestibule. Grabbing Kari's hand, Sora quickly followed him with Donald and Goofy.

**-X-**

"Whew, that was close!" Phil exclaimed "That was Cerberus, the guardian of the Underworld. Herc should be able to handle him."

"What if he isn't?" Kari asked worriedly.

"And then again… I think you're right, girl… This doesn't look good." Then Sora and Kari walked to the exit that led to the arena "Kids, you're not entering the arena, are you? This ain't just some match! This is for real!"

"I'm not afraid!" Sora countered.

"Me neither!" Kari added.

"You can decide if we're hero material or not."

And with a call of careful from Phil, they nodded at each other and ran into the arena to face the big guardian of the Underworld.

**-X-**

Hercules, with Cloud over his shoulder, faced the big dark three head dog, cursing in his mind for not be able to do something. Then the three heads turned around to see Sora, Kari, Donald and Goofy coming in. Taking this chance, Hercules ran inside the vestibule with Cloud.

"Kids, I have two words of advice for you: Attack!" Phil shouted before running inside as well.

"That's ONE word, idiot!" Kari shouted back.

Cerberus roared as the group took battle stances. The big dog swang a big claw at then but they dodged it by running into different places. With Donald healing, Kari didn't need to waste Potions so she could just focus on the big dog. And so she did. The young red haired girl jumped high until she landed with a 'thud' on the back of Cerberus. With Sora and Goofy attacking the heads and legs, she could focus on one spot. The spine. Kari smirked and placed the tip of the Keyblade right above the edge of the dogs spine, but she fell to her knees because the dog made a shaking moviment. Kari got to her feet and stabbed Oath of Light right on the spot. Cerberus roared and shook in pain which made Kari lose her balance and fall off.

"Kari!" her friends cried.

She closed her eyes tightly waiting for impact which she didn't feel. Opening her eyes, Kari flushed when she saw that Sora had managed to catch her with his body.

He grinned at her "I guess I'm your hero, huh?" he joked.

She blushed and stood up to her feet, looking away "Yeah, yeah… Thanks, Sora" she said, with her cheeks still flushed.

**-X-**

Inside the vestibule, Phil was reading a piece of paper "Thus, I do hereby dub thee junior heroes, and confer upon thee full rights and privileges to participate in the games. Further—"

"Hey! What do you mean 'junior heroes'?!" Donald and Kari cried together in outrage.

"You rookies still don't understand, what it takes to be a true hero."

"So, what does it take?" Goofy asked.

Hercules smiled "Well. That's just something you'll have to find out for yourselves. Just the way I did."

Sora grinned back "No problem. We'll start by proving ourselves in the games."

Phil put his hands on his hips "There ain't gonna be any games for a while. Gotta clean up the mess from that last battle."

Kari waved "No worries. We'll be back."

The group waved and they left the vestibule, leaving Hercules and Phil alone.

**-X-**

The group reached the door on the other side to see Cloud sitting on the steps.

"Hey, are you okay?" Kari asked.

The blond nodded slightly "Yeah…"

"So, why did you go along with him anyway?" Sora asked.

"I'm looking for someone. Hades promised to help." Cloud rplied with eyes closed before he stood up "I tried to exploit the power of darkness, but it backfired. I fell into darkness and couldn't find the light."

"You'll find it." Kari reassured him, smiling.

"We're searching too" Sora added.

"For your light?" Cloud questioned and the teens nodded "Don't lose sight of it." And he walked away. The group left the world and boarded the Gummi Ship.

**-X-**

"He's strong, he's kind. He's always there for you and he's handsome to the boot. He's perfect. Perfect. Perfectly infuriating! He makes me crazy." Hades exclaimed as he watched an hologram of Hercules, bursting to flames "Wait a minute. What are you worried about? All the pieces are in place. Relax. Here's what you do. Let Hercules train the kids. In the next Games, I'll take care of the three of them." Hades looked behind him to see Maleficent "Who invited you to the party? Stay out of it. This is my show."

"As you wish" the witch spoke "Fight to your heart's content."

Hades turned to glare at her as she simply walked away.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Me: A big chappie! I hope I did good in those battle scenes. I don't have talents to write battle scenes so I hope that's enough. Anyways, hope you guys like it! Read and Review! Now I must go to bed! *goes to sleep* Zzzz…**

**Kari: *sweatdrops and whispers* Good night everyone!**


End file.
